


I give myself

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Calling Shiro Takashi, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demon!Shiro, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Sacrifice!Matt, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit As Lube, Sub Matt, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Well - Freeform, but it's all consensual, idk why, just go with it, sane is debatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Takashi ShiroganeMatt had heard the name a hundred times growing up, how he would take you away if you were bad, or didn't clean your room, or did any other manner of things parents didn't like.He never thought he'd be sacrificing himself to him





	I give myself

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, I'm back with more porn, this time with demons instead of vampires
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, I maayyyyyy have a slight power kink

Takashi Shirogane

Matt had heard the name a hundred times growing up, how he would take you away if you were bad, or didn't clean your room.

He never thought he'd be sacrificing himself to him.

The moon was rising quickly, it wouldn't be long before it was in position. The wind blew cold against his bare skin. He tried not to move, scared or messing up the carefully drawn lines of herbs, spices, and blood on his skin. Making a beautiful design across his chest, back, and legs. He'd never considered himself unattractive, but now fear pooled in his gut.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if Takashi decided that he didn't want him? Demons admired perfection and beauty, not the gangly, awkward mess that Matt was.

No, he reminded himself, no time to think of that. He belonged to Takashi Shirogane, the demon famous for defeating any enemy set before him, saving their little village countless times. In return, of course, he ordered to be given a certain...

Well, to put it frankly, he wanted an unlimited supply of human fucktoys.

And Matt, well, he always got a strange jolt of pleasure at the thought of being owned so completely. Relying in someone else, a demon, for that matter, for his own well-being. It excited him in a way that horrified him thoroughly. 

The dark hooded figures in the distance, his own sister among them, shifted. That meant something was happening. He looked up, careful to not mess with the designs on his body, the moon was full, swallowing him in its silver light.

Oh.

He closed his eyes, bidding a silent goodbye to the world he knew. He didn't dare open them until he felt a hand touch his bare back, breath brushing against his neck.

The first thing he saw was a lock of gorgeous white hair, brushing against a smooth forehead. Then beautiful gray eyes staring right into his soul. Then Horns. Giant, perfect, smooth horns. He couldn't help himself, he reached his hand out to touch them.

He flinched back when he saw the frown spread across that beautiful face. Was he angry already?

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded, crawling backwards until his back hit a wall. "I didn't mean to, I just-"

Shiro put a clawed finger over his lips, looking over his naked body with mildly interested eyes. "You're interesting." His tail wrapped around Matt's leg, feeling his smooth flesh. "Tell me your name."

Matt squeaked, flinching when the tail wrapped around his dick, "M-Matt, it's Matt."

"Master," Shiro growled, "Address me as Master, Matt."

Matt gulped. "F-forgive me, Master, I didn't-" He whined, the sharp edges of Shiro's tail digging into his sensitive flesh, "I didn't mean to anger you, Master."

"Awww," He threaded his fingers through Matt's hair, "You're precious. I can't wait to bend you over on this floor and fuck you until you can't remember ANYTHING except me." Without warning, he yanked Matt forward into a seering, dominated kiss, devouring his mouth with ease.

Matt whined, arching up into the kiss. "Yes, Master," He gasped, "I'm yours."

"Fuck, yeah you are." He growled, claws digging into the tender skin of Matt's shoulders as he flipped him over and pushed him to the ground; face against the floor and ass presented in the air. "Now give me your hand."

Matt nodded and reached back without hesitation.

Shiro grinned, taking the hand into his. "Good boy," He praised, taking Matt's fingers into his mouth, one by one. "Now open yourself up for me."

"Mngh!" Matt whined, shifting his balance so that he could reach his hole properly and pressed a finger inside himself. 

"More, baby, you can take it."

Matt grunted, adding another finger and pumping them in and out in a steady rhythm. Gasps and whines falling from his lips as he tried to go deeper, faster, harder.

"There you go," Shiro groaned, palming his own cock as he watched the display, "Fuck yourself open for me, whore." He sucked one of his fingers to wet it before shoving it in along Matt's own.

Matt screamed, bucking back his touch desperately. "F-fuck!"

"Alright, hands under your chest, baby, I don't need you falling over while I fuck you silly." Shiro ordered, smiling as Matt immediately obliged. "Such a fucking good boy for me, I bet you're even more desperate for this than I am." He pushed Matt firmly into the ground with one hand and held his hips steady with the other. "Tell me you need it." He ordered.

"Master! I need you inside me, Master! Please!" Matt begged.

"Fuck!" Shiro gasped, shoving into him with a single stroke. "You're so perfect, Matt."

Matt whined, grinding back against Shiro. "Please Master?"

Shiro chuckled and began to move. Slowly at first, lazy circles with his hips making Matt whine in frustration, then faster as he found his prostate, hitting it with nearly every thrust. Reveling in the delicious noises Matt made with every movement. He gripped a thigh and lifted it above his hip, trying to get a deeper angle. To go faster, getting more of that delicious noise falling from Matt's lips.

"Gnnah! I'm gonna cum Master!" Matt gasped, scraping the floor with his nails desperately, "Master please!"

"Cum, baby," Shiro ordered, giving his dick a few strokes.

Matt came. Moaning at the overstimulation of being fucked through his orgasm.

Shiro picked him up and set him in his lap, pulling him close to his chest. Thrusting deep inside of him and groaning deep in his throat as he filled Matt with his cum. The human was laying limp against him, overstimulated and exhausted. He smiled and carried him over to his bed to lay down.. "You were so good for me," He murmured, wrapping him safely in blankets, "You did so well."

"Thasnlf... Ysouf..." Matt mumbled back, already nearly asleep.

Shiro chuckled, watching his chest rise and fall steadily. "Just wait, baby, we're gonna have so much fun together," He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you'd like to see in this series? Tomorrow's prompts is 'Fae' (Like fairies, but eviler) I'm not sure which couple to do yet, but I'd love suggestions if you have one
> 
> edit: I'm going to be doing Hunk/Shay. This one probably wont be smut, since I've started it a little and feel like at this point it might not make sense to the plotline I have going on, but we'll see


End file.
